wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Darnassian
Darnassian ('Darnassae') is the primary language of the night elves. It has both written and spoken equivalents. There are two specific dialects: Darnassian, the current language; and an older script, a strange dialect, that can be found in ancient night elf ruins. Just as the naga, high elves, and blood elves are descended from night elves, so Darnassian bears some resemblance to the Nazja and Thalassian languages. There are, however, strong ideological differences between the night elves and their distant kin. Thus, a linguist must take great care in drawing comparisons between Darnassian and its two cousin languages. Night elves tend to consider such comparisons offensive. Darnassian Primer (official translations) Here are a few common Darnassian phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard in various sourceshttp://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml : * "Ande'thoras-ethil." = "May your troubles be diminished."(A farewell.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Andu-falah-dor!" = "Let balance be restored!" (A war cry.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Ash Karath!" = "Do it!"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Bandu Thoribas! = "Prepare to fight!" (A challenge to an enemy.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Elune-Adore." = "Elune be with you." (A greeting.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Fandu-dath-belore?" = "Who goes there?"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Ishnu-alah." = "Good fortune to you" (A greeting.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Ishnu-dal-dieb." = "Good fortune to your family." http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml(A greeting.) * "shan'do" = "Honored Teacher" (A title and term of respect.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "thero'shan" = "Honored student" (A title and term of respect.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" = "Let our enemies beware!" (A war cry.)http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "kaldorei" = "children of the stars", "people of the stars". (Starborne, night elves).http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "nordrassil" = "crown of the heavens"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "quel'dorei" = "children of noble birth" ("Highborne", "high elves").http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "sunstrider" = "he who walks the day"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "teldrassil" = "crown of the earth"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "xaxas" = "elemental fury", "chaos", "catastrophe"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml * "zin-Azshari" = "the glory of Azshara"http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/361.xml Divine spell words * "Allaminar!" = Word of magic that creates a illumination spell, which causes a bright light. No direct translation known. * "Keermissar!" = Word of magic that causes three whirling magic stars to flash forth and strike an enemy. No direct translation known. Word list (speculation) Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words LOOK like Darnassian. It does not actually use a specific dictionary. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true Darnassian. These are the words we know of at the moment. Not all translations are 100% correct yet, but we're working on that. Darnassian phrases (speculation) Related languages The novel Cycle of Hatred mentions "four elven dialects". Both the Naga, high elves, and the blood elves speak languages derived from Darnassian. The Naga, once night elves themselves, now twisted by the terrible powers of the Old Gods, speak their Nazja, which is as corrupted as the creatures who speak it. The language of the high elves, who were exiled from Kalimdor, changed into what is now known as Thalassian. This also appears to be the language of the blood elves, though it was earlier known as Sindassi. Elven is a language spoken on Mount Hyjal but some half-elves have learned it as well. Darnassian, Thalassian, and Najza seem to have many common phrases, as is evidenced by Prince Kael'Thas' use of "Ishnu'alah", Lady Vashj's "Ishnu'dal'dieb", as well as the names of the different elf subtypes, the Kaldorei, Quel'dorei, and Sin'dorei. The high elves have very long life spans compared to humans, so Thalassian might be so similar to Darnassian that it would be more correct to call it a dialect, rather than a separate language. Although the RPG also calls them languages, and implies that there would be difficulty in communication between the seperate dialects. Whatever the case, game mechanics still apply, and blood elves will not be able to understand Darnassian, nor night elves Thalassian. Besides the current spoken version of Darnassian there is at least one more ancient dialect of Darnassian, written in darnassian runes. Although it is possible that it simply the language currently known as Elven. Category:Game Terms Category:Languages